


My muse, you

by antimiya88



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimiya88/pseuds/antimiya88
Summary: Ninomiya Kazunari along with his friend Aiba Masaki and Sakurai Sho has formed a band and despite being poor, they all try to follow their dream. In their neighborhood, there's a famous Art School and some of its students don't hesitate to 'accuse' them that what they're doing isn't music since none of them know how to read the notes on the musical pentagram. Among them, there's a mysterious student who never speaks; instead, he passes his evenings watching the three friends rehearsing in the old garage from across the street. Nino gradually finds himself becoming interested in him... feeling that he's different from the others. One day he has the chance to meet him in person... Could this encounter prove him right or even change his life?





	1. Chapter 1

 

Title: My muse, you

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Ohmiya

Genre: AU, Romance, Fluff

Rating: PG

Summary: Ninomiya Kazunari along with his friend Aiba Masaki and Sakurai Sho has formed a band and despite being poor, they all try to follow their dream. In their neighborhood, there's a famous Art School and some of its students don't hesitate to 'accuse' them that what they're doing isn't music since none of them know how to read the notes on the musical pentagram. Among them, there's a mysterious student who never speaks; instead, he passes his evenings watching the three friends rehearsing in the old garage from across the street. Nino gradually finds himself becoming interested in him... feeling that he's different from the others. One day he has the chance to meet him in person... Could this encounter prove him right or even change his life?

Disclaimer: Kazu belongs to his Oh-chan and Oh-chan belongs to his Kazu

 

A.N. This is a small fluffy Ohmiya fic written for my dear [](http://gambitsfox.livejournal.com/profile)[**gambitsfox**](http://gambitsfox.livejournal.com/)! ^_^ Happy Birthday and Ganbatte!!! *hugs*

 

 

  


 

 

 

 

Part 1

 

“C’mon Nino… you were a bit out of rhythm… focus! What can be that interesting out there?” Masaki’s voice brought Nino back to reality. Nino mumbled an apology and lowered his head while his fingers tried to find the right chords. “Is it that boy again?” Masaki insisted and walked fast past Nino, to check outside the garage they were. It was then that he saw the familiar figure standing next to the window at the house right across the street. “Of course… there he is…” he mumbled with a trace of anger in his voice. “Hey… you stalker! You go somewhere else to pass your time!” he yelled once he was at the pavement.

“Masa!” Nino tried to drag his friend inside. “He didn’t do anything wrong… he never told us anything offensive… please… let’s go inside…”

“No he didn’t! He just let his friends do so! If he didn’t agree with them, he would say something… step up… but he has remained silent... Silence means acceptance Nino! And I’m really tired of all of them! They’re just pretentious bastards with tens of issues!”

“I know… I know… I’m sorry… Look… It was entirely my fault… he just happened to be there… my mind was elsewhere… Let’s start again! We have to prove to them that what we do is also art, right?” Nino tried to reason his friend. “Let’s get back to practice!”

“Ok…” Masaki sighed. He went back to his spot and turned his head to the drummer of their small band. “Sho give us the rhythm…”

Sho was looking at them without muttering a single word all of this time. He knew that if he spoke up at the moment, he wouldn’t stop and it was quite early in the afternoon… it might bring them problems and that was the last thing he wanted. He started hitting his sticks in the air. “One, two, one, two, three, go!”

Sho had joined them a couple of years ago when he heard Masaki talking passionately about his dream to form a band in the corridors of their high school and he volunteered to help them because he loved playing the drums. At first, Nino was a bit afraid of him since he had the image of a yankee but soon, he realized that he wasn’t exactly the delinquent everyone thought. On the contrary, it was Masaki the one who was scarier than the way he looked at first glance.

As soon as the sticks were heard, music filled the old garage again. This time, Nino closed his eyes focusing on the music and let his fingers move along the chords of the guitar he was holding. None of them, had music education… they only played by ear. As soon as they finished school, they were obliged to work in order to survive; Sho was cleaning cars while Nino and Masaki were working together at the local supermarket. Despite the harsh reality, no one was willing to give up on their dream, even if they couldn’t read the notes on the pentagram. For them, the music spoke to their soul and that was already enough.

They were lucky that they were allowed to practice their songs in that old garage. Nakada-san, its owner, was living alone, and gave them permission to use it for their practice, as long as they helped him with the shopping and some of the household chores. Masaki had immediately agreed since the deal was more than beneficial to them. Their music instruments were old, too old perhaps, bought second or even third hand for a couple of yen but they didn’t care… they were sure that they would succeed one day… not for the sake of fame; it wasn’t something they really wanted, but for the recognition of their music as art.

Close to their neighborhood, there was one of the most famous private art schools of Tokyo ‘Geizutsu’. Some students didn’t pay attention to the three boys. But there were also others that really enjoyed it to pick on them… Usually, they would gather outside the garage and mock them. ‘ _Stop it already… this is not art… if you can’t even draw a sol or a fa key on the pentagram you can’t call yourselves musicians… A little shame never hurt anyone…_ ’ were the lightest of the insulting comments they continuously got but none of them thought to give up their dream.

Among a particular group of those students, there was him. He’d never speak; he’d never look with contempt or disgust… his gaze was different; as if he was taking a closer look at them… His house being across the street of the garage, he would pass every single evening next to the window that looked straight at it. Nino couldn’t understand though why he would spend his time looking at them rehearsing but he was always there. He swore that he distinguished curiosity in the other’s gaze and something else; something that Nino didn’t even dare to form in words.

It had already been a couple of months since the other’s presence was becoming more and more noticeable by Nino. The latter found himself throwing small glances towards the mysterious student. Even after many hours, he would still be there… right next to the window with a gaze that showed no annoyance or disturbance. _Who are you and why are you doing this?_ That question kept bugging Nino and soon, he found himself looking forward to see the other. There was something about this boy’s aura… something – if he wanted to be honest with himself – similar to his.

Nino was also the kind of person who never spoke, unlike Masaki and Sho who would usually speak up and defend themselves. He would only lower his head. He knew that music had its rules and theory like every other kind of art… he wished he knew how to write music but he never had the chance… But then… wasn’t art supposed to brighten your soul above all? The students that picked on them clearly wished only to piss them off and cause trouble to them and Nino wasn’t disposed to fall in their trap. They could say whatever they wanted; all he had to do was to continue expressing himself however he liked. _You can never make everyone like you… whoever likes me… as for the haters… unfortunately… I can’t do anything…_ was always his motto, helping him keep a clear mind.

***

“What are you talking about Masa?” Nino spoke slightly annoyed with his friend’s stubbornness on the phone. “We won’t practice today. I’ve already spoken to Sho-kun. You have a high fever and you’ve thrown up three times since yesterday night. Stay in bed please… I promise you I’ll be there later to check up on you and bring you some chicken soup. Now… be a good boy and stay in bed. Ok?”

Masaki sometimes was too stubborn, not wanting to see things the way they were but that was what made him Aiba Masaki; he would stick to his choices no matter what. Nino, on the other hand, preferred to be realistic, even if it meant more pain…

It was Sunday morning and he still had many hours to kill before going to Masaki. “Why don’t I go to the park? It’s been a while…” he muttered to himself and without a second though, he grabbed his guitar, heading off his small apartment; although, he wasn’t sure whether a 14m2 place could actually be called an apartment or not but it was enough to have a roof over his head. It had already been two years since he had left his parents’ house… not that they had missed him… Nino knew from a very young age that they would always be more occupied with their own fights. That was also the reason why he decided to take his life in his own hands from the moment he finished high school. At least that way he had his freedom.

The day outside was sunny and warm. “It feels like ages since I came here…” he mumbled to himself, smiling as he sat underneath a tree, at his favorite spot, and closed his eyes. He loved the feeling of being in nature… it was giving him calmness and sanity.

He started singing in a low voice, following the music he was creating with his hands when he heard the sound of rustling leaves very close to him… _But the weather isn’t that windy… what could it…?_ He opened his eyes and got startled when he realized that there was a specific person standing close to him, staring with a wide smile.

“You…” Nino whispered surprised.

“Why did you stop…? It was beautiful…”

Nino was left dumbfounded. It was the first time he had heard the other’s voice and he had to admit it was melodic… even as he spoke… and his face… there was something about the other’s eyes that made him look rather cute… attractive… “Why… are you here?” Nino asked, shaking his head as he tried to get rid of the weird thoughts that had started filling his mind.

“I guess we had the same idea this morning…” the other said softly, smiling. It took a couple of seconds for Nino to realize that there was an easel in front of him.

“You… you painted this?” Nino asked pointing at the canvas placed on it. It was the hill in front of them or more precisely a unique version of the hill, since the colors were rather bright and the lines hard, giving off something different. “It’s beautiful….” Nino said without realizing what words were escaping his mouth.

“You think so?!” the other asked happily. “I guess opinions can vary… a lot…”

Nino’s curiosity won over. “What do you mean?”

“My professor in oil painting put me a Cˉ… you see… I didn’t follow the ‘rules’ to the letter…” he shrugged. “I don’t care though… that’s how I like to paint… I can’t satisfy everyone, right? And most importantly I don’t want to compromise with the others… and the rules they’ve created…”

Nino was speechless. _So you **are** different…_

“And you… Never change!” the mysterious student continued on speaking to Nino, making him gasp. “You guys are really good… that’s why I spend my evenings looking at you…” he lowered his head. “Sorry if it’s too creepy… but… I enjoy how you are all focused and passionate about it… especially you… I love looking at your hands moving on the guitar strings and creating such beautiful sounds… I’ve never seen anyone playing like that… I can feel that you are sincere to yourself as an artist…” Nino could swear he saw the other’s cheeks turn a bit pink as he uttered those last words “like me… perhaps…”

Suddenly a phone rang disturbing the tweets and the other soft sounds that were heard around them. “Ah! Sorry it’s mine…” the other said in an apologizing tone and quickly picked it up. “Yes? Ah! Jun-kun? I’m at the park… why- what? Already?” he checked his watch. “Ok… ok… I’m coming!” he went close to his stool, trying to gather his things.

Nino was left speechless and confused… confused because even though he hadn’t really spoken with the other, he could feel his heart beating faster than ever. There was even a sense of disappointment building up in him as he saw the other getting ready to leave… something that he couldn’t come to explain. “I’ve got to go now…” the student said almost as a whisper. “But… I do hope to see you again… I come here every Sunday morning… It helps me relax and reevaluate many things…”

Nino only nodded, as he saw the other taking a couple of steps away. “Oh! I almost forgot… My name is Ohno… Ohno Satoshi… Yours? That is of course _if_ you want to tell me… I mean…”

“I’m… Ninomiya Kazunari” Nino replied fast, lowering his head shyly.

“Nice to meet you Ninomiya-kun and please…” Satoshi said, making Nino turn his glance back at him “…continue on playing… you look very cute when you’re concentrated like that!”

Nino was left dumbfounded, as he watched the other slowly walking away till he was completely out of sight, blushing madly because of his words. They were simple yet it made his heart flatter. He was certainly not used to hear this kind of words… if he wanted to be completely honest it was the first time he had ever heard them in his life and that made his heart skip several beats. A shy smile was formed on his lips as his hands found reluctantly the guitar strings. _Ohno Satoshi… I knew you were different… I knew it…_

 

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED…

 

  
A.N. Sooo minna this is not a complicated fic this time but a simple, fluffy Ohmiya! ^_^ I think I've never written Ohmiya like this so here you are! xD  
I know that you're waiting for Ai no Honoo but honestly time is so little with rl and everything... I also changed a few things so I didn't have the time to post it... but I promise you that you'll have it this Friday and since Holidays end (in Greece they end tomorrow ^_^") I will go back to my weekly Friday posts!!! I hope with this post I'm slightly forgiven! *bows*

 

I really hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

See you soon! ^_^

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ninomiya Kazunari along with his friend Aiba Masaki and Sakurai Sho has formed a band and despite being poor, they all try to follow their dream. In their neighborhood, there's a famous Art School and some of its students don't hesitate to 'accuse' them that what they're doing isn't music since none of them know how to read the notes on the musical pentagram. Among them, there's a mysterious student who never speaks; instead, he passes his evenings watching the three friends rehearsing in the old garage from across the street. Nino gradually finds himself becoming interested in him... feeling that he's different from the others. One day he has the chance to meet him in person... Could this encounter prove him right or even change his life?

 

Title: My muse, you

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Ohmiya

Genre: AU, Romance, Fluff

Rating: PG

Summary: Ninomiya Kazunari along with his friend Aiba Masaki and Sakurai Sho has formed a band and despite being poor, they all try to follow their dream. In their neighborhood, there's a famous Art School and some of its students don't hesitate to 'accuse' them that what they're doing isn't music since none of them know how to read the notes on the musical pentagram. Among them, there's a mysterious student who never speaks; instead, he passes his evenings watching the three friends rehearsing in the old garage from across the street. Nino gradually finds himself becoming interested in him... feeling that he's different from the others. One day he has the chance to meet him in person... Could this encounter prove him right or even change his life?

Disclaimer: Kazu belongs to his Oh-chan and Oh-chan belongs to his Kazu

 

A.N. This is a small fluffy Ohmiya fic written for my dear [](http://gambitsfox.livejournal.com/profile)[**gambitsfox**](http://gambitsfox.livejournal.com/)! ^_^ Happy Birthday and Ganbatte!!! *hugs*

 

 

  


 

 

 

 

Part 1

 

“C’mon Nino… you were a bit out of rhythm… focus! What can be that interesting out there?” Masaki’s voice brought Nino back to reality. Nino mumbled an apology and lowered his head while his fingers tried to find the right chords. “Is it that boy again?” Masaki insisted and walked fast past Nino, to check outside the garage they were. It was then that he saw the familiar figure standing next to the window at the house right across the street. “Of course… there he is…” he mumbled with a trace of anger in his voice. “Hey… you stalker! You go somewhere else to pass your time!” he yelled once he was at the pavement.

“Masa!” Nino tried to drag his friend inside. “He didn’t do anything wrong… he never told us anything offensive… please… let’s go inside…”

“No he didn’t! He just let his friends do so! If he didn’t agree with them, he would say something… step up… but he has remained silent... Silence means acceptance Nino! And I’m really tired of all of them! They’re just pretentious bastards with tens of issues!”

“I know… I know… I’m sorry… Look… It was entirely my fault… he just happened to be there… my mind was elsewhere… Let’s start again! We have to prove to them that what we do is also art, right?” Nino tried to reason his friend. “Let’s get back to practice!”

“Ok…” Masaki sighed. He went back to his spot and turned his head to the drummer of their small band. “Sho give us the rhythm…”

Sho was looking at them without muttering a single word all of this time. He knew that if he spoke up at the moment, he wouldn’t stop and it was quite early in the afternoon… it might bring them problems and that was the last thing he wanted. He started hitting his sticks in the air. “One, two, one, two, three, go!”

Sho had joined them a couple of years ago when he heard Masaki talking passionately about his dream to form a band in the corridors of their high school and he volunteered to help them because he loved playing the drums. At first, Nino was a bit afraid of him since he had the image of a yankee but soon, he realized that he wasn’t exactly the delinquent everyone thought. On the contrary, it was Masaki the one who was scarier than the way he looked at first glance.

As soon as the sticks were heard, music filled the old garage again. This time, Nino closed his eyes focusing on the music and let his fingers move along the chords of the guitar he was holding. None of them, had music education… they only played by ear. As soon as they finished school, they were obliged to work in order to survive; Sho was cleaning cars while Nino and Masaki were working together at the local supermarket. Despite the harsh reality, no one was willing to give up on their dream, even if they couldn’t read the notes on the pentagram. For them, the music spoke to their soul and that was already enough.

They were lucky that they were allowed to practice their songs in that old garage. Nakada-san, its owner, was living alone, and gave them permission to use it for their practice, as long as they helped him with the shopping and some of the household chores. Masaki had immediately agreed since the deal was more than beneficial to them. Their music instruments were old, too old perhaps, bought second or even third hand for a couple of yen but they didn’t care… they were sure that they would succeed one day… not for the sake of fame; it wasn’t something they really wanted, but for the recognition of their music as art.

Close to their neighborhood, there was one of the most famous private art schools of Tokyo ‘Geizutsu’. Some students didn’t pay attention to the three boys. But there were also others that really enjoyed it to pick on them… Usually, they would gather outside the garage and mock them. ‘ _Stop it already… this is not art… if you can’t even draw a sol or a fa key on the pentagram you can’t call yourselves musicians… A little shame never hurt anyone…_ ’ were the lightest of the insulting comments they continuously got but none of them thought to give up their dream.

Among a particular group of those students, there was him. He’d never speak; he’d never look with contempt or disgust… his gaze was different; as if he was taking a closer look at them… His house being across the street of the garage, he would pass every single evening next to the window that looked straight at it. Nino couldn’t understand though why he would spend his time looking at them rehearsing but he was always there. He swore that he distinguished curiosity in the other’s gaze and something else; something that Nino didn’t even dare to form in words.

It had already been a couple of months since the other’s presence was becoming more and more noticeable by Nino. The latter found himself throwing small glances towards the mysterious student. Even after many hours, he would still be there… right next to the window with a gaze that showed no annoyance or disturbance. _Who are you and why are you doing this?_ That question kept bugging Nino and soon, he found himself looking forward to see the other. There was something about this boy’s aura… something – if he wanted to be honest with himself – similar to his.

Nino was also the kind of person who never spoke, unlike Masaki and Sho who would usually speak up and defend themselves. He would only lower his head. He knew that music had its rules and theory like every other kind of art… he wished he knew how to write music but he never had the chance… But then… wasn’t art supposed to brighten your soul above all? The students that picked on them clearly wished only to piss them off and cause trouble to them and Nino wasn’t disposed to fall in their trap. They could say whatever they wanted; all he had to do was to continue expressing himself however he liked. _You can never make everyone like you… whoever likes me… as for the haters… unfortunately… I can’t do anything…_ was always his motto, helping him keep a clear mind.

***

“What are you talking about Masa?” Nino spoke slightly annoyed with his friend’s stubbornness on the phone. “We won’t practice today. I’ve already spoken to Sho-kun. You have a high fever and you’ve thrown up three times since yesterday night. Stay in bed please… I promise you I’ll be there later to check up on you and bring you some chicken soup. Now… be a good boy and stay in bed. Ok?”

Masaki sometimes was too stubborn, not wanting to see things the way they were but that was what made him Aiba Masaki; he would stick to his choices no matter what. Nino, on the other hand, preferred to be realistic, even if it meant more pain…

It was Sunday morning and he still had many hours to kill before going to Masaki. “Why don’t I go to the park? It’s been a while…” he muttered to himself and without a second though, he grabbed his guitar, heading off his small apartment; although, he wasn’t sure whether a 14m2 place could actually be called an apartment or not but it was enough to have a roof over his head. It had already been two years since he had left his parents’ house… not that they had missed him… Nino knew from a very young age that they would always be more occupied with their own fights. That was also the reason why he decided to take his life in his own hands from the moment he finished high school. At least that way he had his freedom.

The day outside was sunny and warm. “It feels like ages since I came here…” he mumbled to himself, smiling as he sat underneath a tree, at his favorite spot, and closed his eyes. He loved the feeling of being in nature… it was giving him calmness and sanity.

He started singing in a low voice, following the music he was creating with his hands when he heard the sound of rustling leaves very close to him… _But the weather isn’t that windy… what could it…?_ He opened his eyes and got startled when he realized that there was a specific person standing close to him, staring with a wide smile.

“You…” Nino whispered surprised.

“Why did you stop…? It was beautiful…”

Nino was left dumbfounded. It was the first time he had heard the other’s voice and he had to admit it was melodic… even as he spoke… and his face… there was something about the other’s eyes that made him look rather cute… attractive… “Why… are you here?” Nino asked, shaking his head as he tried to get rid of the weird thoughts that had started filling his mind.

“I guess we had the same idea this morning…” the other said softly, smiling. It took a couple of seconds for Nino to realize that there was an easel in front of him.

“You… you painted this?” Nino asked pointing at the canvas placed on it. It was the hill in front of them or more precisely a unique version of the hill, since the colors were rather bright and the lines hard, giving off something different. “It’s beautiful….” Nino said without realizing what words were escaping his mouth.

“You think so?!” the other asked happily. “I guess opinions can vary… a lot…”

Nino’s curiosity won over. “What do you mean?”

“My professor in oil painting put me a Cˉ… you see… I didn’t follow the ‘rules’ to the letter…” he shrugged. “I don’t care though… that’s how I like to paint… I can’t satisfy everyone, right? And most importantly I don’t want to compromise with the others… and the rules they’ve created…”

Nino was speechless. _So you **are** different…_

“And you… Never change!” the mysterious student continued on speaking to Nino, making him gasp. “You guys are really good… that’s why I spend my evenings looking at you…” he lowered his head. “Sorry if it’s too creepy… but… I enjoy how you are all focused and passionate about it… especially you… I love looking at your hands moving on the guitar strings and creating such beautiful sounds… I’ve never seen anyone playing like that… I can feel that you are sincere to yourself as an artist…” Nino could swear he saw the other’s cheeks turn a bit pink as he uttered those last words “like me… perhaps…”

Suddenly a phone rang disturbing the tweets and the other soft sounds that were heard around them. “Ah! Sorry it’s mine…” the other said in an apologizing tone and quickly picked it up. “Yes? Ah! Jun-kun? I’m at the park… why- what? Already?” he checked his watch. “Ok… ok… I’m coming!” he went close to his stool, trying to gather his things.

Nino was left speechless and confused… confused because even though he hadn’t really spoken with the other, he could feel his heart beating faster than ever. There was even a sense of disappointment building up in him as he saw the other getting ready to leave… something that he couldn’t come to explain. “I’ve got to go now…” the student said almost as a whisper. “But… I do hope to see you again… I come here every Sunday morning… It helps me relax and reevaluate many things…”

Nino only nodded, as he saw the other taking a couple of steps away. “Oh! I almost forgot… My name is Ohno… Ohno Satoshi… Yours? That is of course _if_ you want to tell me… I mean…”

“I’m… Ninomiya Kazunari” Nino replied fast, lowering his head shyly.

“Nice to meet you Ninomiya-kun and please…” Satoshi said, making Nino turn his glance back at him “…continue on playing… you look very cute when you’re concentrated like that!”

Nino was left dumbfounded, as he watched the other slowly walking away till he was completely out of sight, blushing madly because of his words. They were simple yet it made his heart flatter. He was certainly not used to hear this kind of words… if he wanted to be completely honest it was the first time he had ever heard them in his life and that made his heart skip several beats. A shy smile was formed on his lips as his hands found reluctantly the guitar strings. _Ohno Satoshi… I knew you were different… I knew it…_

 

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED…

 

  
A.N. Sooo minna this is not a complicated fic this time but a simple, fluffy Ohmiya! ^_^ I think I've never written Ohmiya like this so here you are! xD  
I know that you're waiting for Ai no Honoo but honestly time is so little with rl and everything... I also changed a few things so I didn't have the time to post it... but I promise you that you'll have it this Friday and since Holidays end (in Greece they end tomorrow ^_^") I will go back to my weekly Friday posts!!! I hope with this post I'm slightly forgiven! *bows*

 

I really hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

See you soon! ^_^

 


	3. My muse, you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ninomiya Kazunari along with his friend Aiba Masaki and Sakurai Sho has formed a band and despite being poor, they all try to follow their dream. In their neighborhood, there's a famous Art School and some of its students don't hesitate to 'accuse' them that what they're doing isn't music since none of them know how to read the notes on the musical pentagram. Among them, there's a mysterious student who never speaks; instead, he passes his evenings watching the three friends rehearsing in the old garage from across the street. Nino gradually finds himself becoming interested in him... feeling that he's different from the others. One day he has the chance to meet him in person... Could this encounter prove him right or even change his life?

Title: My muse, you

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Ohmiya / Sakuraiba & Junma (mentioned)

Genre: AU, Romance, Fluff

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Ninomiya Kazunari along with his friend Aiba Masaki and Sakurai Sho has formed a band and despite being poor, they all try to follow their dream. In their neighborhood, there's a famous Art School and some of its students don't hesitate to 'accuse' them that what they're doing isn't music since none of them know how to read the notes on the musical pentagram. Among them, there's a mysterious student who never speaks; instead, he passes his evenings watching the three friends rehearsing in the old garage from across the street. Nino gradually finds himself becoming interested in him... feeling that he's different from the others. One day he has the chance to meet him in person... Could this encounter prove him right or even change his life?

Disclaimer: Kazu belongs to his Oh-chan and Oh-chan belongs to his Kazu

 

  


 

  
[Part 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/42217.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 2](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/42608.html#cutid1)

 

 

 

  


Part 3

 

Nino entered the garage knowing well that his best friend wouldn’t stop until he had all his answers. _I just hope he won’t take it too bad…_  
  
“Ninoooo!” Masaki’s voice reached immediately his ears. “Finally! You decided to show up! It’s been days!”  
  
Nino raised his eyebrow, as if he didn’t understand the truth behind Masaki’s words. “Why are you like that?! I’m not late… As a matter of fact, I’m five minutes earlier than our practice!” he walked till he was facing Masaki and showed him his watch. “Look… it says 5:55 pm! And I’m sure there wasn’t a practice scheduled in the last three days!” and with that went to take his seat, taking his guitar in his hands.  
  
“Nino!” Masaki said louder this time. “You know what I’m talking about!” his tone was whining as he came closer to the other.  
  
“I don’t…” Nino continued to pretend he was not understanding what was going on. He could hear Sho chuckling a few meters away, knowing that the other took it as a teasing but in reality, Nino was buying himself time.  
  
“Oh c’mon…” Masaki sat next to him throwing his right hand over his shoulders. “You were the one who talked of that boyfriend of yours that I interrupted you with… _remember_ now?”  
  
“Ah! That one… yes I do… you don’t seem to remember it correctly though…” Nino asked in a slightly mischievous way, even though his heart was pounding in his chest.  
  
“What do you mean?” Masaki asked frowning.  
  
“I told you that and that you should spend more precious time with Sho-kun… since you know…”  
  
Masaki’s face was tomato red from embarrassment while Sho’s was glowing from happiness. Nino muffled a laugh. “So it seems you _followed_ my advice! I’m glad for you!”  
  
“Thanks…” Masaki mumbled, still flushed. “But… but still you didn’t tell us who your boyfriend is…” he added fast to change the subject.  
  
“I’ve told him to come in an hour… to see our practice… if you don’t mind of course…”  
  
Masaki burst into laughs, as he headed to grab his guitar. “Why would we mind, right Sho-chan?” the drummer nodded and took his seat as well. “And now let’s start! Sho, give us the rhythm…” Masaki said his face turning completely serious once again. “We need to show him our best!”  
  
Nino smiled lowering his head, his fingers finding the chords. _I trust that you will stay true to your words Masaki…_  
  
***  
  
It was already 7 o’clock when they heard the door of the garage slightly open. Nino thought his heart would jump out of his chest as he turned around and saw his boyfriend looking at them reluctantly.  
  
“Uhmm… he- hello…”  
  
There was a weird silence spread. Nino decided that it was now or never. He placed his guitar carefully on the chair he was sitting till then and walked towards Satoshi. “Come here, Satoshi…” he took the latter’s hand in his, squeezing it a bit, before turning around walking back to his friends with him. “This is Ohno Satoshi. He’s my boyfriend…”  
  
Masaki and Sho were left speechless. Satoshi could see how tensed up the other two were and wished he could do or say something to ease the atmosphere. “Nice to meet you” he mumbled while slightly bowing to them.  
  
“Nino-kun!” Sho said clearly irritated. “He’s one of _them_! I don’t get it… It’s the students of this almighty school of Art that make fun of us… it’s _them_ who want us to feel ashamed of ourselves… saying all this bullshit that our music is no art and that we don’t have any right to even touch musical instruments… and now you’re with him? Really?” Sho let out a bitter laugh, as he made a couple of steps forward till he was standing right in front of Satoshi. “You don’t speak huh? Tell me… is this another plan of yours? To destroy us from the inside? Why so much hate?”  
  
He was ready to make another one when Masaki’s hand forbade him. Confused, Sho turned around to see that Masaki’s eyes were locked to Nino’s, even as he spoke. “Don’t… Sho… I’m sure Nino wouldn’t be this stupid… Right?”  
  
“Satoshi is not like them! You are accusing him unjustly!” Nino spoke up, wanting to defend his boyfriend. He knew his friends meant no harm; on the contrary, they wanted to protect him if not possible… The same way he knew they wouldn’t understand so easily.  
  
“He doesn’t utter all of that nonsense! That’s true… but remaining silent is the same as approving…” Masaki talked back at Nino.  
  
“Sometimes remaining silent is the same as being treated as inexistent…” Satoshi’s voice was heard like a whisper causing everyone to turn their attention to him.  
  
“What do you mean?” Sho asked, a lot calmer this time.  
  
“It doesn’t mean that everyone who go to this _almighty_ school, as you said, are automatically welcomed by the others… especially if they don’t like to follow the norms and rules, according to them _of course_ … Even a student might get treated the same way… though this student might prefer to remain silent rather than speak back… I don’t know if it’s from fear or indifference…”  
  
“What I know is that he admires you… he always did… he still remembers the first day he came back home with his painting horribly criticized by his professor, having lost the faith he had in him… starting to think that perhaps they were right… but then it was your music… the passion with which you played that made him realize that art is true only when it speaks to yourself… you gave him the courage to continue his way without paying attention to the others…”  
  
Sho was left dumbfounded while Masaki’s eyes were already wet with tears that were threatening to fall. Nino knew that his friend, as much as behaving like a cat in fights, he was also a cry baby, full of emotions and love. Satoshi hadn’t openly talked to him about that but he had seen the destroyed paintings that laid at the back of his workshop in the dark. He only tightened his grip and looked at him, trying to portray as much love as possible. This man was amazing… every single day he discovered even more reasons to call him that… Nino smiled the thought of it. He discovered, once again, that he was the luckiest man on Earth.  
  
“You mean it?” Sho managed to say. “I would have never guessed it myself…”  
  
Satoshi smiled. “Don’t worry… Not everyone has the opportunity or better said, the power to go against everyone like you… Perhaps… that was what attracted me to Nino in the first place. Being quite yet powerful… I could somehow see a part of me in him… It’s as if we’re one split in two…”  
  
“You love him…” Masaki whispered. Nino almost teared up. Masaki’s words weren’t a question… they were a statement.  
  
“I do…” Satoshi replied back with a firm voice. “I really do…”  
  
Masaki grabbed both Satoshi’s shoulders. “Treat him right. He’s precious to me…”  
  
“I know and believe me…” Satoshi said gently, as he turned his head towards Nino. “I intend to treasure him for the rest of my life…”  
  
Masaki cleared his throat in an attempt not to burst into tears right there before clapping his hands together. “What do you say to go all together for a beer? Sho-chan?”  
  
Sho hugged his boyfriend from the back pressing a soft kiss on his left shoulder. “I agree… Unless if they have other plans…”  he added jokingly to ease up the others.  
  
Nino smiled widely as he intertwined his fingers with Satoshi’s ones. “Whatever my Satoshi wants…”  
  
“I would be glad…” Satoshi said gaining a small peck from his boyfriend.  
  
“Thank you…” Nino whispered on his lips, knowing well that Satoshi might not be too fond of company.  
  
“I like your friends, Kazu… I said it earlier… I always loved this beautiful aura that was coming out of you three… I’m just happy to be able to be a part of it…” Satoshi answered reassuringly to Nino whose eyes were mirroring his happiness.  
  
***  
  
“Here we are…” Nino whispered as he opened the door to his small apartment, after having come back from the bar. It was almost midnight and he was nervous but he wanted it more than anything else… he wanted to show Satoshi everything.  
  
Satoshi followed him right behind, his eyes wandering around the small room that clearly was the living room.  
  
“I know it’s small and well… messy and it’s nothing like your cousi-”  
  
“It’s beautiful…” Satoshi’s reply came fast. His voice was warm and serious, showing that he truly meant it.  
  
“But…” Nino tried to speak, rather confused.  
  
“It’s beautiful because it’s Kazu’s… I can see _you_ in it… There…” Satoshi pointed at some old vinyl records, Nino had found in his favorite second hand market “they represent your love and devotion for what you’re doing…. Here…” he pointed at the small table, placed in the middle of the room, where there was a bunch of papers covered in lyrics. Some of them were crumpled, others full of blots and others written and rewritten on top. “All of them represent _you…_ Even this small plushy…” Satoshi said picking up the small plush dog that was thrown on the floor “shows another part of you… really cute… If I were to say…” he added fast, smiling at the picture of his boyfriend blushing deeply.  
  
“This was Masaki’s first present for my birthday when we were back at school… he said that it represented the depth of our friendship…” Nino mumbled, pouting as he took the dog from Satoshi’s hands to put it back to his bedroom. “I found it funny…”  
  
“Yet you kept it… and you have it close to you as you try to be inspired for lyrics…” Satoshi replied following the other in his bedroom. “You don’t have to be shy Kazu… I love you… everything that makes you, _you…_ ”  
  
“Your words… how…?” Nino tried to ask, as he looked deep in his boyfriend’s eyes, making it impossible for him to finish his questions.  
  
“What I want to say is that I love you…” Satoshi repeated once again, his hand brushing through Nino’s hair who leaned closer to the gentle touch.  
  
“I love you too…” Nino said smiling shyly as he wrapped his arms around Satoshi’s waist. “And for your information… I don’t have that dog with me to get inspired… at least not anymore… it’s like an old habit… I…” Nino bit his lower lip, feeling his face turning red. “I think I have found my muse…”  
  
Satoshi smiled, bringing the other closer. “You have…?”  
  
“Yes… Because I love everything that makes him, _him_ as well…”  
  
Satoshi didn’t need to hear anything else and locked their lips together into a slow yet passionate kiss. Nino tilted his head, following the other, feeling his insides getting hotter by every second that passed by.  
  
“I want to be yours… entirely…” he whispered, breathless once they separated due to the lack of air.  
  
“We can wait… it’s not that long since…” Satoshi started mumbling things, clearly not feeling sure whether this was the right thing to do.  
  
“Do you love me?” Nino cut him off.  
  
“Yes” Satoshi replied firmly, staring at his boyfriend who took his hand placing it on his chest.  
  
“Do you feel the way my heart is beating?” Nino asked in a more desperate tone than before. Satoshi could only nod. “You want to make me happy… right?” Satoshi nodded again. “Then say nothing more and make me happy… make me yours, Satoshi… I want to be yours… I want to feel you… everything that you have to offer…”  
  
Satoshi didn’t need to hear anything else. Soon, their clothes were thrown scattered on the floor as they were exploring each other… becoming one…  
  
***  
  
Satoshi could feel the sunrays hitting directly his face but denied to open his eyes. His hand traced the mattress at his left side in an attempt to find Nino but he could only touch the sheets. Frowning he opened his eyes slowly as he sat up on the bed. He looked at his phone screen to get an idea of what time it was. It was already 10 am. _I rarely sleep till this late but then… I always sleep early at night…_ a shy smile appeared on his lips as he recalled the moments of pure passion he had shared with his boyfriend.  
  
He was putting on a T-shirt that was left on the chair from Nino for him to wear, when he heard the sound of a guitar. _Kazu…_  
  
Trying to make as little noise as possible, he got out of the bedroom and walked towards the living room, from where the music was heard. With each step the melody was getting louder, making equally his smile wider as well.  


  
Our umbrellas hit each other and I can't walk straight  
You look at me like that and laugh  
Then I try giving you the same kind of pout   


\---  
  
 _“Wait! We can’t walk side by side while holding our umbrellas! I have to carry my guitar, remember?”_  
  
 _“We always can! Stop pouting now! I can’t continue my painting when we get back, if my model is like this!” Satoshi replied, trying to muffle a laugh, as he closed his umbrella getting the other one in hand. Nino found himself being pulled into a tight hug. “That way is better; don’t you think so?”_  
  
 _Nino leaned closer letting his head rest on Satoshi’s shoulder as they walked on to Jun’s apartment. ‘Yes… this way is definitely better…’ he thought smiling, as he intertwined their fingers._  
\---  
  
Satoshi leaned on the wall next to him as he continued listening to the beautiful ballad his boyfriend was playing. He loved looking at him being focused like that, devoted to his art… showing that his soul was pure… able to give as much emotions as it was able to receive.  


"The rainbow is beautiful,   
No wait, not more than you... "   
And to you, who are beginning to feel shy,   
"Thank you, thank you"

  
  
  
“No, Kazu…” Satoshi whispered in Nino’s ear as he hugged him from behind, having kneeled close to him. “I’m the one who’s supposed to say thank you…”  
  
“Satoshi, you’re up! I… I didn’t know that…” Nino tried to reply in a trembling voice.  
  
“I love you… I know I might have been a bit late to say those words to you… since it took me several months and Jun’s push… but I promise you that I will say it every single day from now on! Till you get bored of hearing them…”  
  
Nino let his guitar on the floor next to them, turning around throwing his hands on Satoshi’s shoulders. “I will never get bored of hearing them, Satoshi… not if they come out from this mouth, having the sound of this voice… never…”  
  
“Glad to hear that… Tell me… what’s the title of the song?” Satoshi asked, his hand caressing Nino’s hair.  
  
“Rainbow” Nino answered with a tiny voice.  
  
“Rainbow… why?”  
  
“Because I… I was feeling as if I was lost in a storm… and then you came… giving my life a purpose… making me feel happy… showing me that the sun will be up in the sky… for the first time my life has a meaning… a true meaning… Satoshi… for the first time…” Nino turned his eyes straight into Satoshi’s “… for the first time, I felt safe and loved…”  
  
Satoshi could feel tears building up in his eyes, threatening to come to the surface but held them back. “And you are my everything, Kazu… I feel I can draw incessantly… I feel strong… and that’s all thanks to you…”  
  
“Satoshi…” Nino said with a trembling voice, pouting a little. “Do you want to turn me into some kind of crybaby?”  
  
“This isn’t my intention, Kazu… My only intention would be to show you how much I love you…”  
  
“Then show me…” Nino whispered, his eyes going lower, focusing on Satoshi’s lips. Those lips that tasted so sweet.  
  
“And breakfast?” Satoshi said, his breathing turning quicker as he felt his lover moving closer till their torsos were touching each other.  
  
“It can wait…” Nino replied almost breathless as he attacked his boyfriend’s lips, smiling when he felt the other returning the kiss with the same intensity and eagerness. _I love you… I love you so much, Satoshi…_  
  
***  
  
  
 _Four years later…_  
  


_“Good evening! This is Matsuka Akiko from NTV with the hottest topics in culture. His third personal exhibition will hold the famous artist Ohno Satoshi from 22 April to 22 May in the National Gallery of Modern Art in Tokyo. It was also announced that a smaller version will travel in the biggest cities in Japan, such as Yokohama, Nagoya, Sapporo and Hiroshima during the summer. This time, the main focus is on Sakura and its influence in our everyday life. More information in our exclusive interview that will be on air tomorrow at 7 o’clock._  
  
 _The famous alternative pop group ‘Kaze’ released their second album getting a new sales record already from the first week. This time the style is different, inspired by many different genres of music. ‘You should see the songs as scattered pieces of a personal diary’ suggested the main composer and guitarist, Ninomiya Kazunari in the official presentation of the album, last Sunday. Asked about the criticism that the members have faced from certain circles, the drummer of the group, Sakurai Sho, said that they prefer to focus on their music and those who support them. ‘We just do what we love and we will continue doing it with a smile on our face. I believe that when you smile, then certainly something good will happen to you’ added the main vocalist and guitarist, Aiba Masaki._  
  
 _Oguri Shun, on the other hand, will be starring in the new drama-”_  
  
Jun closed the TV with a proud smile on his face. He picked up the phone and pressed quickly the call button. “Nino! It’s me… I called you to remind you the photoshoot”  
  
“ _Don’t worry, Jun. You’re not the only manager we have… you forget Sho?! He has already sent me a private message and an email. I remember it! Don’t worry!_ ”  
  
Jun chuckled. “I have to be sure that you don’t mess up with MJ records… Anyway… give my cousin my greetings. I’m sure he will be somewhere in his studio painting…”  
  
“ _I’ll give them, Jun… See you tomorrow…_ ”  
  
“Tomorrow…” Jun said back and ended the call. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a cold beer from the fridge, before coming back to the living room throwing his back on the sofa, his eyes having caught a small photo with him and his boyfriend, Toma, along with Satoshi, Nino, Sho and Masaki. _I want to know what would you guys have done, if I wasn’t around…_  
  
“Are you complimenting yourself again?” Toma’s voice reached his ears.  
  
Jun chuckled. “Maybe…”  
  
“You’ll never change…” Toma replied and buried himself in his boyfriend’s arms, having taken the photo in his hands. “But I have to admit that thanks to you we have such amazing friends…”  
  
“And all of them successful… with their dreams fulfilled…” Jun smiled. “But they deserved it… they really did…”  
  
***  
  
“Who was on the phone?” Satoshi asked as he entered the tub that Nino had filled with hot water.  
  
“Jun… to remind us the photoshoot…” Nino said and followed Satoshi, resting his back on his boyfriend’s torso. “This feels so nice…”  
  
Satoshi pecked the top of Nino’s head. “It does… it’s the most relaxing thing… holding you like this in my arms…”  
  
“So many years have passed and you continue saying all those cliché words…” Nino said pouting.  
  
“And you continue being so cute when you pretend to be annoyed…” Satoshi whispered to his ear.  
  
Nino burst into laughs before closing his eyes, letting all the tiredness of the day out. “Can you believe it?” he asked in a low voice after a few minutes.  
  
“Believe what, Kazu?”  
  
“All of this… our art being recognized and loved… it seems like a dream to me…”  
  
“It is loved because it’s real… It’s who we are… what we feel… a reason for it is our inspiration… don’t you agree?”  
  
“And _what_ is your inspiration?” Nino asked, feeling his cheeks getting hotter.  
  
“You, of course… my muse is you…” Satoshi replied fast, in a serious tone, causing Nino’s heart to skip several beats.  
  
“You too…” he whispered back. “You are my muse, as well… all I can think of when I put my hands on the chords is you… and everything that reminds me of you…”  
  
Satoshi grabbed Nino’s chin, making him to turn a bit so that their eyes could meet.  
  
“I love you…”  
  
“I love you too, Satoshi…” Nino replied before being pulled in a soft kiss.  
  
After all of these years, Nino was sure. Paradise wasn’t something theoretical, inexistent. It existed… it was his life… with the person he loved the most… it was the place where his favorite art belonged… art created by them as one…  


 

 

  
THE END  
  


 

 

 

A.N. Sooo minna here's the last part! ^_^ I'm super happy I wrote a fluffy Ohmiya fic! Yay! I would write a full epilogue but I don't have the time so I decided to insert it somehow in the last part!!! I'm sorry again for being late but RL has been soooo tiring that I didn't have the time to reread and edit earlier! Tomorrow I fly back to Paris and I'm sure that I'll be sleeping all day long on Sunday so I decided to post it now so that you don't have to wait even longer! *bows apologetically*  
I promise I will answer all of your comments as well!!!  
As you could see our Ohmiya didn't face much trouble with Sakuraiba and MJ has managed to support them the best he could, right?! xDDD  In this one Jun is a pure angel! I wanted to compensate as I usually let him alone in the end or being in a way slightly the bad guy ><"! I hope that was ok! Ohmiya found recognition and happiness together,ne?! ;D

I really hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

 

See you soon! ^_^

 

 

 


End file.
